Berk's Hope
by Queen of the Ravenclaw
Summary: Berk has fallen. After their home was attacked by invaders Hiccup and Merida entrusted Tara with protecting their daughter, Mary Katherine. Seventeen years later Mary Katherine (now going by M.K) is about to find out the truth about her parents and the place of her birth. Now M.K must fight along side her family to take back their home. She is Berk's last hope.
1. The fall of Berk

Screaming, that was all that could be heard that night. The screams of innocent people who had done nothing wrong but were still being punished, punished for a something that was seen as a crime in the eyes of their killers: living on Berk and being loyal to Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his wife Merida.

The air was thick with the scent of smoke and blood, ear shattering cries of children crying out for their parents who they would never see again, not in this world anyway. Two maidens were running through the burning village, holding small bundles wrapped in thick blankets against their chests. Small whimpers could be heard coming from the bundles while the maidens tried to avoid the flaming debris that was coming down all around them. Occasionally the sound of a dragon's roar could be heard along with the cries of Berk's people.

"Do you think they'll be there?" One of the maidens asked in a soft voice as she tried to calm her terrified child.

"They have to be, I don't know what to if they're not." The other replied with a thick Scottish accent as she to cried to calm her terrified offspring. Suddenly an arrow came rushing towards the maidens and hit the side of a building, an inch from one of the children's head. They wasted no time looking to the shooter and ran faster towards their destination.

After what seemed like an eternity of running the two arrived at the docks where the few survivors of the attack were kicking and fighting to get on the boats that they hoped would save them from this nightmare that looked like it would never end. The two maidens stopped and looked around in the hope of seeing even a glimpse of their husbands. A strong looking woman with a thick braid of blonde hair came over to the maiden and embraced them.

"I was about to go and look for you, are you okay ?" She asked as she looked down at the bundles in her friend's arms. She smiled when she saw that two children were unharmed, they were clearly scared but they were unharmed.

"We're all fine, where is Hiccup Astrid?" The red haired maiden asked as she looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"And Jack?" The blonde maiden asked as she held her child closer to her chest. Her usually bright and cheerful green eyes that would lift the spirits of whoever looked into them were now full of fear and sparkled with the tears she was afraid would flow out at any moment.

"Jack is at the dock trying to stop people from killing each other in an attempt to get on the boats and Hiccup is flying with Toothless, he said he had a plan and he had to get something, but he never said what." Astrid replied before she took the blonde maiden's hand. "I'll take you to Jack, hold on to me I don't want to lose you both in the crowd." The maiden nodded and tightened her grip on her friend's hand and her child.

The three women ran through the crowd of screaming people fighting to get away from the flaming island. When they arrived at the far end of the docks they saw a man with white hair and pale skin trying to get people safely on the boats that would take them away to the mainland where they hoped they would be safe.

"Jack." The blonde maiden cried out in relief as she let go of Astrid's hand and ran towards him.

"Rapunzel." He cried out when he saw her running towards him, the frightened people were forgotten as he embraced his wife and child.

"Thank goodness you're safe I was so afraid I had lost you." Rapunzel cried she buried her head in his shoulder, letting her tears flow free.

"You should know by now Punzie, I don't go down without a fight. Besides someone has to make sure this little one doesn't get her heart broken by some idiot who doesn't deserve her." Jack said with a smile as he took her daughter from her mother and held her close. He removed the blanket covering her face and he breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled at her father. She had snow white hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was her father's daughter.

"I hate to interrupt but do you have any idea where my husband is Frost?" The second maiden asked.

"Merida I'm sorry but I don't know. Are you and Mary Katherine okay?" Jack asked.

"The lass and I are fine but she needs her father." Merida replied as she looked to the sky in the hope of see anything that even remotely resembled the ebony dragon her husband was famous for flying.

"I don't know what got into him." Jack began to explain. "I mean one minute he's trying to stop two guys from killing each other and the next he looks like he's totally blanked out. When I finally snapped him out of it he said he had to go get something, he just hopped on Toothless and flew off." Jack explained to his troubled friend as he handed his daughter back to her mother before coming over and embracing Merida.

She immediately burst into tears, something Jack had only seen once in the many years he had know Merida since his and Rapunzel's arrival to Berk, and those had been tears of joy at the birth of her's and Hiccup's daughter, Mary Katherine Haddock, which had only been six months ago. Not long after the birth of his own daughter, Elsa Frost.

"What are we going to do now?" Rapunzel asked, as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Jack just sighed and looked away from her and focused his attention on the burning village on top of the cliff. It was no use. Their attackers had caught them by surprise and attacked in the middle of the night when they were at their most vulnerable. Whoever they were they had planned this ambush perfectly, the Vikings who usually took guard at night were found at their posts with their throats slashed. They would have been dead before they even knew to raise the alarm. The dragons were dealt with next, their wings and tails were slashed to pieces making them easy targets. He could still hear the cries of his dragon, a Frost Snapper it was a new breed that had been discovered three years ago. He had named it Guardian, a fitting title after he had defended Rapunzel against a rogue Deadly Natter had tried to attacked her. After that he had been welcomed into the Frost family with open arms and now he was gone.

When Berk embraced the dragons and accepted them into their lives, the Vikings had abandoned traditional weapons and used to strength of the dragons to fight their battles. With their dragons gone many of the Vikings didn't stand a chance. Those who escaped the fires the invaders lite were either killed in the streets, on one of the boats that would take them to the mainland or they had been killed by their fellow Vikings who had gone mad with the fear that they would not live to see the sunrise. The battle was over before it had even began, Berk was lost before it's people even had a chance to fight for it. The invaders had crept into every corner of the land and had taken it from them. Now Vikings who were once thought be fearless, who were believed to laugh in the face of death, were killing each other to get on some old boats that may not even make it out of the docks.

Jack had seen battle many times in his live, more than a man his age should have seen but never in his life had he seen people so overcome with fear that they were willing to kill their own without a second thought if it meant their own survival in such a short space of time.

"Hiccup." A voice cried out, bringing Jack back into the present. He looked up and saw Toothless land next to him. On his back was Hiccup and Tara, a kind hearted, dark skinned woman who came to Berk from a small village on the mainland called Moonhaven five years ago.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Hiccup said as he embraced Merida and their child.

"Tara it's good to see you're unharmed." Rapunzel said happy as she embraced her friend.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if Hiccup hadn't showed up when he did. I was afraid that I was the only one left I couldn't find anyone else." She explained with a grim look on her usually happy face.

"I'll ask again what are we going to do?" Rapunzel asked as she tried to calm Elsa who was crying even more at that point.

"There's nothing we can do you all have to leave now." Hiccup answered, ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends.

"Are you crazy?. Berk is my home to I will stay and fight till my last breath to defend it." Astrid yelled at him.

"I won't leave you. " Merida cried over the sounds of Berk being destroyed.

"Neither will we." Jack and Rapunzel said together.

"Listen to me all of you, the remaining dragons and their riders are heading north. If we have any hope of taking Berk back we have to regroup." He turned to face Astrid. " Is Storm Fly still with us?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes she's over there." Astrid replied as she pointed to her left where her dragon was coming in for a landing. Even from this distance Hiccup could see she had blood on her teeth, the blood of one of their invaders.

"I want you to take Jack and his family and follow my mother and the rest of the riders north. I know storm fly can take the extra weight, go now while you still can." He told her.

Everyone expected her to put up a fight but she knew from the look on his face that there was no arguing with him. He had changed from that weak, useless boy who everyone was sure would be killed his first day of training to a strong chief who was asking her to retreat from a fight, that she knew in her heart was lost. She had no choice.

Astrid nodded and put two fingers in her mouth, whistling for Storm Fly to come to her. The dragon ran over to her. She let the Frost family climb on her back before Astrid climbed and jack looked at him, their eyes begging him to let them stay and help him. He smiled at his friends.

"Do it for Elsa." He said simply. The couple said nothing and simply nodded. They would tell him to do the same thing.

"Get them out of here." Hiccup told her.

"I will, oh and Hiccup if you die I'm going to kill you." She said before flying away, leaving Hiccup, Merida, Tara and a crying Mary Katherine on the docks.

Merida looked down at her child and then at the last boat that was getting ready to leave. She looked back down at her baby. She had her red hair and her father's green eyes. This little bundle in her arms was her whole world and the thought of losing her was unthinkable, but she knew there was no other way. She took a deep breath and looked at Tara.

"Tara listen to me, I want you to take Mary Katherine to the mainland. Take her to your old home and keep her there, don't tell anyone who she is and keep her safe until we can come back for her." Merida told her as she placed her precious child in Tara's arms.

"What are you doing?. This is not what I had in mind." Hiccup told her as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I may not know exactly what you had in mind but I know it involved me leaving you and I won't do that not after we fought so hard to be together in the first place." Merida removed herself from his hold and took her bracelet off, she handed it to Tara who understood what she was telling her without saying anything.

Hiccup had made her that bracelet when he proposed to her, knowing she would like it more than a ring. On the inside he engraved something in Gaelic so she could read it. It said "No matter how far the distance or how long the night, to you I promises I will always return from the fight". Merida was telling her that she had no idea if they would ever be together again so she wanted her daughter to have something of her.

"We love you and we promise that one day we'll be together again. You are the hope of Berk and as long as you live there will always be hope for our home. I love you so much and I know you will make me proud." Merida whispered to her daughter as she kissed her goodbye.

Merida looked at her husband who looked like he wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. Merida placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. When they pulled apart they put their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

"This is the only way, we'll be together again someday. Now say goodbye it's not going to be forever." Merida assured him with a small smile. Hiccup nodded and went over to Toothless and took something out of his saddlebag. It was wrapped in cloth. When Toothless saw it he let out a sound of protest. Hiccup knelt down to look his best friend's in the eye. In those he could see the same pain that Hiccup was feeling. Hiccup smiled at him.

"This way she won't be alone and it won't be forever. I know you've already lost a lot and I have no right to ask this but please for my daughter." Hiccup pleaded with his friend. Toothless looked at him and then back at the object in his hand, he then looked at Tara who was focusing on the baby in her arms. The dragon looked back at the Viking who had been his friend for so long. Whom he had grown up with, the Viking who had fixed his tale, gave him a home and had helped him become an Alpha dragon. He was asking him to do something almost impossible but Toothless understood Hiccup was doing the same thing. The Night fury nodded his head and moved away from Hiccup, showing him he understood.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup whispered before getting handed the package to Tara who held it with just as much care as she with his daughter. Hiccup looked at his daughter and smiled, she looked so much like her mother.

"Now listen you, behave for Tara and I promise the three of us will be together again. I don't know when but I promise we will. I love you so much." Hiccup kissed his daughter goodbye before looking at Tara.

"I'll protect her with my life." Tara assured them.

"No one can know who she is we don't know where the invaders came from you must be careful with who you trust." Hiccup told her. Tara nodded.

Suddenly, a flaming cannonball hit the docks and the impact almost sent them into the water. When they got to their feet hiccup and Merida rushed Tara to the boat that was about to leave. When she and their child were safety on board, the couple took one last look at their child, not knowing how long it would be before they saw her again. As the boat pulled away from the dock the parents listened to the cries of their daughter as she was being taken away from them. They ran back to Toothless and climbed on flying away from their home and their child. They quality told themselves that it wasn't forever. This was what their heart said but their heads said otherwise.

As the last boat of survivors floated farther and farther away from Berk Tara held the child in her arms tighter. Berk had fallen, this was true but as long as this child in her arms lived then there was hope. This child was the daughter of the first dragon trainer and a brave princess who went against everything she was taught to get her freedom. They were great chiefs and as long as their daughter lived then there was hope.

Berk had fallen but it would rise again.


	2. The nightmare

Seventeen years later.

The world was so peaceful. Nothing could go wrong. Everything was perfect...until it wasn't anymore. M.K landed flat on the hard floor of her room. She grounded in pain as she used her bed to support her as she stood up.

It was the same routine every morning. She would wake kissing the floor after another nightmare, or to be more precise the same nightmare she had had every night for as long as she could remember. She would run her fingers through her red locks and wipe the sleep dust from her green eyes. She would tell herself that this would be the day that she would actually tell her guardian, Tara, about the nightmare so she could help figure out what it meant because according to her best friend Mavis all dreams mean something. But she would go to bed that night without saying anything to Tara and repeat the process the next morning.

The tired teenager looked around her room. It was small but it was nice. The walls were made of stone and the floor was wood. Her bed was pushed up against the wall on the right next to the window where she had a perfect view of the sun rising and setting. Her bed had a hard pillow and a gray blanket on. It was never made neatly. On the left side of her room there was a dark wood chest that held her clothes and other things she treasured. Like her bow and arrow and her sketchbook and her journal where she wrote everything down. Thinking about her nightmare, M.K took out her journal and began writing an entry.

"I had the dream again." She began to write. "I don't know if I should call it a nightmare because it's not all scary, I mean it's only scary at the beginning but the end isn't. It's nice and peaceful, I feel loved. But that's wrong, you're not supposed to feel loved in a nightmare you're supposed to feel scared and alone. It makes no senses. But then again this dream never has made senses. I wish I knew what it meant."

M.K signed and put her journal back in the chest and pulled out some clothes. She pulled out a a pair of gray bottoms and a long sleeved, violet shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her brown boots before grabbing her satchel and putting her sketchbook in it. Before leaving the room she grabbed her bow and some arrows.

M.K walked into the main room of the house to see her guardian Tara sitting at the table eating some bread. The house had three rooms, one for M.K, one for Tara and one that they called the main room where they ate. In the middle of the room there was a round wooden table with four chairs around it. To the right was Tara's work table where she prepared her natural remedies that she used to help the people in Moonhaven when they were sick. It was a small village, the kind where everyone knew each other and everyone knew what a talented healer Tara was. Whenever someone made a comment about her skills she would tell them she learnt everything she knew from a close friend of M.K's mother. She would never say her name through and no one asked.

"Hey, Sweetie how did you sleep?" Tara asked as she got up and hugged M.K, kissing her on the cheek.

"Great, I got a lovely good morning kiss from the floor again.?" M.K joked as she grabbed an apple that was on the table.

"You fell out of bed again didn't you?" Tara asked smiling. She had been falling out of her bed for years. Her other best friend, Nod, said he was surprised she hadn't suffered from some serious brain damage.

"I did not fall out of bed, the floor is just madly in love with me." M.K defended herself. She gave Tara a smile that reminded her so much of her father.

Whenever Tara told M.K when she did something that was like her parents she always hoped it would get her to ask questions about them but she never did. Tara didn't want to push it so she decided to wait until M.K asked about them but that didn't stop her dropping little hints whenever she did something that reminded her of M.K's parents. But what she didn't know was that M.K had no interest in asking about her parents because as far as she was concerned her parents had abandoned her and Tara was lying to her when she said that her parents loved her and that they told Tara to care for M.K until they could come back for her. Tara had been telling her that for seventeen years and there had been no sign of any long lost parents coming back for her. As far as M.K was concerned she was an orphan and Mavis, Nod and Tara were the only people who really loved her. They were all she needed anyway.

"So any plans for today? Hanging out in the forest with Mavis and Nod?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'll try not to back too late this time. Do you want me to bring some fish back for dinner?". She asked, as she packed some more apples and bread into her satchel.

"That would be good yes. You're very good with that bow and arrow, just like your mother." Tara told her with a smile. M.K had her back turned to her guardian, she felt her body go numb at the mention of her mother, who she had never know but was apparently so much like. It made her go cold.

"Yeah well...Mavis and Nod will be here soon so I should get ready." M.K said in an attempt to change the subject.

Before Tara could say anything there was a knock at the door. M.K ran to answer it. Standing in front of her were her two best friends. Mavis and Nod. Mavis had short black hair and blue eyes that seemed to almost hypnotize anyone who looked into them long enough. She was wearing a black dress that reached down to her mid thigh and red legging with black boots. Unlike M.K she didn't have a satchel but she did have a knife that she had in a belt tied around her waist. Nod had shaggy brown hair that his uncle Ronin was always saying needed to be cut, but Nod never let him go through with it. He was wearing a green shirt with gray legging and brown boots. Like Mavis he carried a knife with no satchel.

"Hey guys ready to go?" M.K asked her friends she had never felt more relieved to be leaving her cozy little home.

"Yeah. Good morning Tara. How are you today?" Mavis asked politely.

"I'm fine dear how's your father?" Tara asked. Mavis's mother died when she was a baby so she was raised by her father, Vlad a very kind man who was a little over protective of his little Mavey Wavey. As much as he embarrassed her, Mavis loved her father dearly.

"He's fine, his aces and pains have stopped bothering his so much since you gave him those herbs." Mavis told her. Vlad worked very hard to provide for his daughter, sometimes the work was too much for his body to take so he went to Tara for herbs to ease the pain.

"Glad to hear, how's you uncle Nod?" Tara asked sweetly. There always seemed to be some tension between Tara and Ronin. M.K and Nod suspected they had a thing when they were younger but whenever they asked either of them about it the two would quickly change the subject.

"Is he taking it easy like I told him to?" Tara asked. Ronin had hurt his leg from an accident out in the fields a few weeks before and Tara had treated him (she was the only person Ronin would let treat him if he was injured or sick). She had given him an elixir to help the pain and told him to take it easy. But she doubted he would listen to her.

"No he's out doing his work, acting like he's fine but I can see there's still some pain. He's still taking the herbs like you told him to so that's something I guess." Nod told her, smiling. Nod's father had died in a war when Nod was a child and he never knew his mother so he had been raised by his uncle. They didn't always see eye to eye but they really did love each other.

"Well what did I expect he's Ronin. I'm glad to hear the herbs are working you know I learnt about those from a friend of M.K's mother, she was a great healer and wonderful friend to her mother and I. I remember this one time when..." Tara said before M.K cut her off.

"Well look at the time we should really go. I'll see you later Tara, let's go you guys." M.K said quickly in an attempt to stop her from going into some story about her mother in a useless attempt to get her to ask questions about her parents.

M.K pushed her friends out the door and closed it behind her with a slam. Leaving Tara alone. The healer signed and went into her room. It had the same layout as M.K's room. She went over to her chest and dug around until she found what she was looking for. Even after all these years it's beauty still amazed her. The metal was perfectly curved and smooth, she rubbed her finger against the engraving on the inside of the bracelet, running her finger against the declaration of love her friend had spent so much time and effort trying to make perfect so he could show the women the bracelet was intended for just how much he loved her. Tara had kept it hidden for years, not knowing whether or not it was the right time to tell M.K the truth. Maybe if she had given the bracelet to her sooner she wouldn't feel like they just abandoned her.

News of Berk's fall had reached the mainland quickly so by the time she arrived in her old home everyone knew what had happened. No one had seen any dragons or anyone who claimed to be from Berk. As far as anyone was concerned the invaders of Berk had killed every Viking and dragon there. Including the chief and his family. No one in Moonhaven knew that Tara had gone to Berk all those years ago and when they asked she told them M.K was the daughter of some friends who had told her to care for M.K until they could come for her. She felt bad about it but she didn't know why, she was wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling the whole story. No one had any clue who M.K was except Tara, just like her parents wanted it. It was still a mystery who attacked Berk that night. No one was brave enough to try and find out who it was and whoever they were they had not attacked anyone else. Berk was left alone, it was like no one believed it was worth saving. They just left it alone. Sometimes that was how Tara felt after carrying this secret with her for so long. She hoped she wouldn't have to for much longer.

M.K, Mavis and Nod ran towards the forest at top speed. They did this everyday. They would go out and do whatever they wanted. They would fish, go hunting, climb trees, go swimming in the lake (they set up a rope swing a few years back and it was still as strong as it was the day they made it) and watch the sunset when the day was over.

The forest was M.K's favorite place in the whole world. She felt at peace when she was surrounded by trees and the air that just seemed fresher when they weren't surrounded by other people. The water even tasted fresher when she was out there. When M.K talked to Tara about how she felt when she was out there, how free she felt Tara would tell her how much she was like her parents because she felt that freedom. M.K stopped talking about how she felt in the forest after that.

The trio climbed up their favorite tree (which they had scratched their initials into when they were ten) and looked out into the horizon. They saw a glorious view of the forest and the mountains that surround the area. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was a perfect blue.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Mavis asked as they looked out at the view.

"Totally." M.K said happily.

"We should go there someday." Nod said, not taking his eyes off the view.

"Go where?" Mavis asked.

"Out there, we need to go there someday and see what's behind those mountains, explore new forest." Nod said.

"No forest could ever be as good as this one." M.K said dreamly.

"I know that. We know this forest like the back of our hands and it still keeps surprising us. But you know it's a big world." He said smiling at his best friends.

"Yeah it is and we're going to see it all." Mavis said excitedly.

"There's always something out there." M.K said, looking at the two of them and smiling. "Come let's go or we're going to lose the light before we can have some fun."

The three of them climbed down and started their day. M.K practiced her archery while Nod and M.K used their knives to carve some pieces of wood they found. They were sitting in their favorite spot next to the river a few feet away from the cliff. The bottom of the cliff was the only place the trio had never been. Tara told M.K never to go to bottom of the waterfall because the current was too strong and there were sharp rocks. Whenever Tara told her not to do anything she did it without question (most of the time). Mavis and Nod had never gone down there because they didn't think it would fair on M.K if they knew a part of the forest she didn't so the three left it alone.

By noon Mavis and M.K were frying some fish that M.K caught while Nod went to find some berries. When he came back, they ate in silence until Mavis broke it.

"So what happened this morning with Tara?" Mavis asked casually.

"I don't know what you're talking about." M.K replied.

"You pushed us out the door like the house was on fire when Tara mentioned that friend of your mom you taught her everything she knows about herbs and healing." Nod said with his mouth full of fish.

"She wants me to ask her questions about my parents." M.K said looking at the ground.

"What's wrong with that? I love hearing about my mom." Mavis said happily. Her dad would tell her about him and her mom all the time. He said when they met they were like Zing.

"Yeah but your mom died she didn't leave you on purpose." M.K whispered.

"Tara said your parents wanted her to look after you and keep you safe." Nod said.

"Yes and then they were going to come back for me but here I am seventeen years later with no parents. Can we change the subject?" M.K said quickly before taking another bite of her fish.

"Fine, did you have that nightmare again?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know why you bothered asking her she has it every night." Nod said before M.K could say anything.

"I just wanted to ask you never know it might stop happening." Mavis defended herself, still not letting M.K answer. M.K tried to say something but Nod cut her off again.

"The girl has had that nightmare every night for as long as she can remember do you think it's going to stop just like that?" Nod said clicking his fingers to emphasize what he was saying.

"Can I talk please?"M.K asked getting annoyed with her friends.

"Sorry." They said together looking at the ground, defeated.

"Anyway yes I did. I don't know if you can call it a nightmare it's only the start that's scary the rest is okay. It has been getting weird lately." She confessed.

"How so?" Mavis asked concerned.

"The smells and sounds are clearer and the two face I see are less fuzzy, I mean it's still hard to see them but it's less hard, know what I mean?" M.K confessed.

"Describe it." Mavis said. It came out a little to harsher than she intended. M.K had described the dream to them so many times but Mavis still insisted she tell her so she could figure out what it meant.

"Everything smells like smoke and I can hear people screaming. I'm moving, well kind of anyway I think I'm being carried. Whoever's holding me has a tight grip like they're afraid they'll drop me. I can hear a baby crying. Everything is red, it's so red like the sky is on fire or something. I'm terrified I just want it all to stop. The dream starts being less scary. I see a face or at least I think it's a face and I think it's a woman. I see her face and I feel safe and I feel like nothing can hurt me. She looks like she has big curly red hair, it kind of looks like she has a animal on her head or something. She's saying something but I can't hear it. Then I see someone else I think it's a man and he has dark brown hair. When I see him I feel safe just like when I see the women. I feel loved. He's saying something to me but I can't hear it. Then I hear a loud bang, but I don't know if that's part of the dream or if that's just me falling out of bed." M.K explained.

"Could be both, so what do you think it means?" Nod asked, looking at Mavis. She found this kind of thing fascinating.

"I have an idea but I don't know if you'll like it." Mavis said with a frown on her pale face.

"What is it ?" M.K asked wanting her to just say it.

"I don't think it's a dream. I think it's a memory, a memory of the last time you were with your parents and by the sound of it something bad was happening." Mavis explained.

"Hey maybe you were on Berk when it was invaded." Nod joked. Mavis made a face and kicked him.

"Don't even joke about that Nod alot of people died that day. Besides M.K couldn't have been on Berk or Tara would have told her, I mean you tell someone if they were there when something like that happened. At least I think you would even if they were a baby." Mavis said.

"It would explain what her parents meant when they told Tara to keep her safe." Nod suggested as he rubbed his injured leg. Mavis and Nod looked up to see M.K walking towards the water with her bow and arrow.

"M.K?" Mavis said in a concerned voice as she went over to her friend.

"I told Tara I would bring home some fish for dinner." M.K called back as she shot an arrow into the water, fishing the fish she was aiming for.

"M.K I know this upsets you but maybe you should talk to Tara about them. I mean maybe if you asked her..." Mavis said before M.K cut her off by putting her hand up.

"Stop talking." M.K said as she looked around.

"No M.K you have to hear her out." Nod joined in as he walked over to his friends.

"No guys I mean it be quite, do you hear that?" M.K said. Mavis and Nod stayed quite Mavis. They listened and heard the faint sound of screaming.

"Do you guys smell smoke?" Mavis said in a timid voice. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"My uncle."Nod whispered.

"My dad." Mavis cried, tears already forming.

"Tara, we have to go." M.K said as she ran in the direction of their home.

Her friends were right behind her. None of them knew what they would find. All they wanted was for their loved ones to be safe. None of them could have predicted what was going to happen.

Author's note: Hi guys it's so good to be back. I only have one exam left and then I'm going to enjoy the longest summer of my life, I can't wait. So this is a story that I have been dying to get out there. I just love the idea of M.K being Hiccup and Merida's daughter so I started working on this. Anyway it's great to be back, wish me luck in my last exam and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters or the movies that they came from, only the idea to bring them all together in this story.


	3. The promise

Jack Frost: I have to say this is pretty good so far but I think I have a way that can make it better

Me: Oh really what did you have in mind?

Jack Frost: You have to include more of me and my family *smiles*

Rapunzel: Jack she'll bring us in when she has to be patient my love

Me: Thank you Punzie

Jack Frost: I'm just saying

M.K: Will you shut up already and let her get on with it

Jack Frost: So much like her mother

Me: Well let's get started

Mavis: Aren't you forgetting something? *crosses her arms*

Me: Do I have to? *pouts*

Nod: Come on just do it

Me: *sighs* Fine, I don't own any of the characters or the movies they come from. Only the idea for the story. Happy now?

Everyone: Yes

Nod, Mavis and M.K ran towards the village. When they got there they saw that some of the house were on fire and people were being attacked. One of the attackers came running towards them. M.K shoot him in the shoulder with an arrow. He fell to the ground and moaned. The three looked at their attacker and saw he was dressed in black clothes and animal skins. He was a Boggan, they were a group of bandits who attacked small villages. Moonhaven was one of their favorites to attack but they hadn't made an appearance in months.

"I'm going to find Tara, you guys go help the others and I'll join you soon. Don't get yourself killed." M.K told her friends, they could see the fire in her warm green eyes. It was like watching a forest burn. M.K was a born leader, she was very good in these kind of situations.

"We'll try out hardest." Nod said with a smile as he pulled out his dagger.

"Same goes for you." Mavis said as she to pulled out her dagger.

The three parted ways without another word to find their families. Nod went around the back of some houses and saw his uncle was fighting a Boggan. The Boggan turned his back to Nod. He snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back. When the body fell Nod looked at his uncle who smiled at him.

"Not bad kid." Ronin said as he wiped some blood off his lip from where he had been hit.

"That's all I get, not even a thank you." Nod said in disbelief.

"I said not bad what more do you want?" Ronin said gesturing for his nephew to follow him.

"Your welcome." He mumbled under his breath as he followed his uncle.

Meanwhile Mavis had just finished fighting off another Boggan. Another one was coming up behind her but before he could get close enough he collapsed moaning in turned to see her father staind there smiling at her holding a shovel. Mavis went over to her father and embraced him. He held her tight.

"For once I'm so glad that you go into that forest everyday." He told her as he held her tighter. Mavis laughed.

M.K was worried about Tara. It was a small group that attacked them and the people of Moonhaven had already chased most of them away and were getting the fires under control. But M.K still had no idea where Tara was. She was helping to put out a fire when she heard a something coming from inside the house.

"There's someone in there." M.K cried out so she could be heard over the yells from the other villages fighting the flames. Before anyone could stop her M.K kicked down the door and ran in. Her senses were immediately attacked by the smoke. Her eyes were watery and she found it hard to breath. This was one of the older houses in Moonhaven so it was made of wood and was burning fast.

"Hello, is anyone in here please can you hear me?" M.K called out. Every second she breathed in the smoke she could feel her body getting weaker but she had to keep going.

"In here." A voice called out from another room. She ran and saw Tara sitting in the corner with a little girl who M.K knew was called Daisy lying unconscious in her lap. She had a piece of cloth over her 's eyes went wide when she saw M.K.

"M.K what are you doing here?" She said, her voice sound horse from all the yelling and the smoke.

"I could ask you the same." M.K said as she checked Daisy who was still breathing but if they didn't get her out soon she wouldn't be for much longer.

"Daisy's mother came to see me a few hours after you left, she said she was sick and wanted me to see to her. I sent her mother to get some water and then the fire started. She passed out and I couldn't carry her and I couldn't just leave her here." Tara explained. She coughed and looked at Tara with watery eyes. "You have to take her and get out."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll take daisy and you learn against me. I am going to get both of you out here." M.K tolf her as she picked up Daisy who M.K was thankful wasn't too heavy for her. Tara struggled to stand up but when she did M.K got her to put her arm around her so she could help her walk. But Tara stopped walking. She looked at M.K who starred back at her confused.

"What are you doing we have to go?" M.K asked.

"I'll only walk if you promise me that when we get out you are going to let me tell you about your parents. The whole true, no changing the subject, no interrupting. You have to sit and let me tell what happened that day. I won't walk until you promise to listen am I clear?" Tara cried over the sound of the house falling apart.

M.K looked at her. She was shocked that Tara was doing this just so she would listen to her tell her about her parents but the house was coming down fast and M.K knew how stubborn she could be. She had no choice but to agree.

"Fine I promise I'll listen to whatever you have to say now let's go." M.K told her as they made their way out of the burning house.

Meanwhile outside the house Mavis and Nod were trying to get into the house to help their friend.

"You have to let us in there." Mavis cried as she fought to get out of her father's hold.

"We can't let you do that kids, you'll die." Ronin yelled as he tried to stop his nephew from doing something stupid.

Nod and Mavis looked at each other, fear in their eyes. Suddenly, Lilly whose house was the one M.K had gone into, cried out.

"Look." She cried with joy.

Everyone looked and saw M.K coming out with Daisy and Tara. Daisy's mother took her from M.K and thanked her as she hugged her daughter close. Mavis and Nod ran over and embraced M.K who happliy excpeted their fire was soon put out along with the others and the Baggons had been taken care of. Moonhaven had won this time.

Ronin helped Tara sit down as he made sure she had no injuries. Their eyes locked and they both smiled. Tara cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Get a room already." Nod said interrupting the two in their tender moment.

"Shut up kid, you know I don't know why I put up with you." Ronin said smiling

"Because I'm so charming and adorable ." Nod replied before Mavis elbowed him in the ribs making everyone laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that kid but you did good out there I mean that your dad would be proud." Ronin said smiling at the thought of his younger brother.

"Thanks he would be proud of you too." Nod said smiling.

"Oh please just say you love each other." M.K said with a smile.

"I thought we just did." Ronin smiled at his nephew. He would never say it but Nod meant the world to him and he really did love him, he just wasn't very good at showing it.

"You two are unbelievable ." T ara said as she got to her feet.

"You should sit down." Ronin scolded her.

"I'm fine anyway I have to help Daisy and then M.K nees to live up to her promise." Tara said, turning to face M.K with her arms crossed.

"What promise?" Mavis's father asked, coming over to join the group.

"I promised Tara that I would listen to her tell me about my parents. No interruptions, no changing the subject. She talks I listen." M.K answered.

"To think it took you two almost burning to death for you to finally let her tell you." Nod smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder. M.K blushed and hoped no one noticed.

"Well I think we should leave them alone then I'm going to make sure Daisy is alright. Maybe I can do something for her." Mavis said as she pulled Nod in the direction of Daisy and her mother. Tara had been teaching Mavis a few basic skills in the healing arts.

When they were alone Tara hugged M.K and kissed her head. Tara could feel a great weight being lifted from her shoulders already. She had decided when she and Daisy were trapped in the fire that if she got out she would tell M.K everything. She felt that she had waited long enough to tell her the truth. Tara had faith that her parents were still alive and when they were reunited they could claim Berk back. After seventeen years they would finally be together again.

When they pulled apart Tara looked into M.K's eyes, those eyes she got from her father. Tara opened her mouth to say something when she spotted something hiding in the trees behind M.K. Before she knew it a arrow was heading straight for them. Tara pushed M.K to the ground without a second thought before the arrow hit her in the stomach. Tara fell to her knees as everything went dark. Before she blacked out completely Tara could hear M.K calling for help. Then the world went black.


	4. The truth is told

Ronin carried Tara into hers' and ' house. Mavis and the other women from the village tried their best to ease her pain and stop the bleeding. But there was too much. M.K had never felt more scared in her life. She felt like the world was against her, the day she finally decides to listen and learn about her parents is the day she could lose the person who raised and the only one who knew her parents.

When they got the arrow out and wrapped her wound with bandages, Tara hadn't woke up yet and M.K remained by her side holding her hand. She was left alone in Tara's room. When she asked everyone to leave Nod and Mavis tried to convince her to let them stay but M.K wanted to be alone, she hated it when people saw her cry, even her best friends. M.K wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Please wake up Tara I need you." She whispered. She looked at the floor as her tears began to fall, leaving puddles on the wooden floor. M.K heard a moan and looked up to see Tara waking up.

"Tara are you okay, wait that's a stupid question, why did you do that?" M.K asked frantically.

"I promised your parents I would keep you safe, letting you get shot would mean breaking that promise ." Tara said with a weak smile.

"You're going to be okay, you going to be fine." M.K assured her as she put a damp cloth on Tara's forehead.

"I need to tell you the truth now M.K." Tara said. Her voice getting weak.

"Tara maybe later." M.K said.

"No and you promised now listen to me." She said in a hoarse voice. M.K sighed and took Tara's hand in both of hers' and kissed it. She looked straight at Tara showing her she was listening.

"What do you know of Berk?" Tara asked.

"Not much. It was an island that was invaded seventeen years ago. Before that Vikings who trained and rode dragons lived on it. The last chief was named Hiccup. He had a wife and a daughter but it's believed they're dead. No one has claimed to have come from Berk so everyone just guessed that the invaders killed all the Vikings and their dragons." M.K replied, not understanding what this had to do with her parents.

"I was on Berk the day it was invaded. I was friends with Hiccup and his wife. I was one of only of the only people they trusted with their daughter. When Berk was invaded they entrusted me with their daughter. Their six month old daughter named Mary Katherine." Tara said looking at M.k.

"What are you saying?" M.K asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Your father is Chief Hiccup Haddock and your mother is Merda Haddock. You have his eyes and her red hair. You get your archery skills from your mother and you talent for sketching from your father. They headed North with other survivors on his dragon, a Night Fury called Toothless. Your parents asked me to take to you to Moonhaven and protect until they could come for you. But I think you have to go find them instead." Tara said, her voice getting weaker with each word.

"You mean they didn't abandon me?" M.K asked, her tears started flowing again.

"It killed them you have to let you go, I could see it in their eyes. I have never seen two people love their child as much as your parents loved you. Your mother promised you that you would all be together someday. I think that day has come you have to go north and find them." Tara said. Tears forming in her own eyes.

"And how am I supposed to get there, a boat would take who knows how long." M.K asked.

"You're going to fly." Tara said simply.

"Say what?"

"At the bottom of the waterfall where I told you never to go, there's a cave and in that there is an old friend from your past, now don't be scared of him, he knows you and will let you ride him. I've been looking after him and training him so just leave the flying to him. His name is Auggie and he is a real softie, you'll love him." Tara assured her.

"What is he?" M.K asked, she was starting to think Tara was losing it.

"He's a dragon." Tara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean a dragon?" M.K asked, now she really believed Tara was losing it.

"You know a dragon, a large reptile with wings and can breath fire. But that's not the point. Your father was the first person to train and ride a dragon, it's in your blood. Go north and find your parents. Auggie will be able to help because he'll be looking for someone to. Dragons are very good at finding each other even after so long. M.K listen to me you are the future chief of Berk, it is your birthright and you have to fight with you family to claim it back." She said.

"Who knows about this?" M.K asked.

"No one, your parents wanted me to keep it a secret because they had no idea where the invaders came from, they were scared if anyone knew who you were you would be in danger. Everyone knew I had left Moonhaven to live somewhere else after my parents died but no one knew I was on Berk and everyone believed the story I told about you simply being the daughter of some friends who asked me to look after you. No one ever asked so I didn't have to go into great detail. M.K there's something in my pocket for you, it belonged to your mother." Tara whispered, she was clearly getting tired but there was still something she had to say.

M.K put her hand in Tara's dress pocket and took out a bracelet. It was perfectly round and smooth.

"It's beautiful." M.K simply said.

"Your father made it for your mother when he proposed, she didn't really like rings so he made her that. He spent weeks on it, the look on her face when he asked her and the look on his when she said yes." Tara smiled as she thought about that day. She looked M.K in the eye and cupped her cheek

"You are Berk's last hope M.K. Promise me you will go find them." Tara whispered. Her voice was getting weaker. She didn't have long left and she knew it. But there was one last thing she had to say.

"M.K I want you to know I love you and these last seventeen years have been amazing. I've watched you grown into a wonderful young woman who I know your parents would be proud of. Having you in my life has made me so happy and I love you with all my heart please don't ever forget that. Be brave and trust your instincts, always remain true to who you are." Tara said with a smile.

"I don't know who I am." M.K confessed. She always seemed so confident in herself, like she knew who she was and who she was going to be. When really she had no idea. She definitely wasn't like Tara and she never knew her parents so she had no idea whether or not she was like them. That was why she longed to see the world beyond those mountains. There had to be something out there.

"You'll find out soon. I want you to know that raising you has been the greatest adventure of my life. I love you so much my little rose and I'm so proud don't ever forget that." Tara whispered, smiling.

"I love you to and I promise I'll find them." M.K whispered, tears falling down her freckled face. Tara smiled at her and squeezed her hand before closing her eyes and signed. It was like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Tara finally felt like she could let go. M.K knew the truth and she didn't need her anymore. M.K might not know it yet but she was more than capable to do what she had to take Berk back. Tara had done all she could, she could finally let go. So she did.

When M.K felt Tara's hand go limp she checked her pulse, she didn't have one. Tara was gone. M.K didn't know what to do. So she just cried, loud and hard. Not caring if anyone heard or saw her. She didn't care anymore.


	5. An old friend

It was traditional in Moonhaven to cremate the deceased soon after death. The women of the village dressed Tara in her best dress. A long green dress with a flower pattern embroidered in white thread on the skirt. They took her hair out of her usual bun and tied wild flowers from the forest in it. While the women prepared Tara, the men set up where she would be cremated. Throughout the whole thing M.K never said a word to anyone, she hid her mother's bracelet under her sleeve.

As Tara was carried out the house the only sound that could be heard were the birds in the sky and the soft cries of the people of Moonhaven. Ronin gently placed Tara on the woodpile before Mavis came and placed a bunch of flowers in her hands. M.K lite the wood pile on fire because she was Tara's family. For what seemed like decades the people of Moonhaven stayed quite and watched as a woman who everyone loved was consumed by the flames. As it got later some people went home to feed and put their children to bed. Before they left each one said how sorry they were and how loved Tara was. M.K gave each of them a small smile and thanked them all. As the sun went down the only people left were M.K, Mavis, Nod and Ronin.

"Do we know anything about the Boggan who shot the arrow?" M.K asked. It was the first real sentence she had said in hours.

"It turns out that the Boggan you shot when we got here was the leader's son. The leaders name was Mandrake and he was the one who shot the arrow. He was aiming for you but Tara saved you. Mandrake got way but I promise we'll find him." Nod replied.

"Thanks." M.K mumbled.

"Did she tell you about your parents?" Mavis asked.

"No, she didn't wake up again. I just held her hand until she stopped breathing." M.K lied. Tara had spent years hiding who M.K really was from everyone, she wasn't going to ruin that now.

"I'm sorry I can't imagine what you must be feeling." Ronin said, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"I'm sorry to, I know she was important to you." M.K said.

"She was important to everyone." Ronin replied.

"Especially you. I know she meant a lot to you." M.K said with a small smile. Ronin smiled at her.

"You're welcome to stay at our house tonight if you want." Ronin offered. M.K smiled at him and looked at Nod who was smiling to.

"Thanks you guys but there's some stuff I need to take care of. I think I should go home. Goodnight guys." M.K said before she started walking home. She stopped and looked over the shoulder at the fire.

"Goodbye Tara, I promise I'll find them." M.K whispered.

M.K stayed in the house for a few hours till the sky was pitch black. She packed her satchel with some food and water. She also packed her sketchbook and journal and some spare clothes. She waited until everyone had gone home. Before she left she placed a note on the table saying if they wanted to Lily and Daisy were welcome to stay in the house until their's was rebuilt.

M.K closed the door to the house and took one last look at her home. Saying a silent goodbye M.K ran into the forest at top speed until she reached the waterfall. Not seeing another way down M.K climbed down the cliff. She tried to avoid the water and stay on the dry parts of the cliff. When she finally got down, M.K lite a light and looked around for the cave that Tara talked about. She was in a large clearing. The river continued to flow down the center of the clearing into a pond. There were berry bushes and thick trees surrounding the area. It looked like the perfect area to hide something, or someone. She wasn't sure how you would refer to a dragon.

Suddenly M.K heard something from behind her. She turned around holding her bow, aiming an arrow.

"Stop it's us." Mavis cried, putting her hands up. M.K put the bow and arrow down and looked to see Mavis and Nod standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" M.K asked, frustrated that her friends were there.

"We could ask you the same thing." Nod said in response.

"I asked you first." M.K countered.

"We were going to your house to make sure you were okay and then we saw you running into the forest so we followed you. Do you know there's another way down from the top, you don't have to climb." Nod explained.

"Why are you here M.K?" Mavis asked.

"I'm looking for a cave Tara told me about." M.K confessed.

"But you said she didn't wake up so she never told you anything." Mavis said confused.

"I lied, she did wake up and she did tell me about my parents." M.K began to explain. She opened her mouth to say something else but closed it quickly when she saw her friend's faces. Their eyes and mouths were wide open. The color drained from their faces, like they had seen a ghost.

"Guys what is it?" M.K asked before she heard a sound coming from behind her. The silence of the clearing was broken by the sound of a soft growl.

M.K slowly turned around and saw two green eyes in the darkness, they looked like the eyes of a cat. Suddenly the soft growl turned into a frightening roar. Before she could think about what to do M.K was pushed to the ground with the attacker on top of her. M.K looked up and saw a giant ebony colored 's mouth was wide open and it looked at her with an unreadable look. M.K opened her mouth to scream but stopped when the beast sniffed her. He then got off her, allowing M.K to sit up. The beast sniffed her one more time and then seemed to smile before he licked her. M.K giggled as the best continued to lick her face. She pulled away from the beast and held it's large head in her hands. She looked deep into it's eyes and it looked just as deep into hers.

"Auggie?" M.K whispered. The beast snorted and rubbed it's head against hers. M.K giggled again.

"Hello, you know me don't you. I'm sorry but I don't know you or I don't remember you anyway. Tara said she was looking after you but she can't anymore. She told me I have to find some people and that you have someone you need to find. You'll have to be patience with me when we fly because I'm new at this but I think we'll be alright." M.K said to Auggie softly.

"What the hell is going on and what is that?" Nod asked, sounding more confused than ever.

"You guys might want to sit down for this." M.K told them.

The three of them lite a fire and sat on the grass, while Mavis kept throwing a stick for Auggie to chase after. M.K began telling them what Tara told her. She explained that her parents were the rulers of Berk and that Tara had been on Berk when it was invaded and that her parents told Tara to protect her. She explained how Auggie was a dragon who Tara had trained and who apparently knew her and would allow her to ride him. She told them that she was going north because that was were some survivors had gone on their dragons, including M.K's parents.

"Why didn't Tara tell anyone?" Mavis asked, shocked from what she had just been told.

"She said that because they didn't know where the invaders came from and my parents wanted her to keep who I was a secret so I would be safe." M.K explained.

"So now you have to go north on that thing?" Nod asked, shocked as he pointed Auggie who was playing by the pond, trying to catch a fish.

"I like him, he's like a big puppy." Mavis said with a smile.

"A big puppy who is covered in scales, has wings and can breath fire." Nod said as he waved his arms around dramatically.

"Tara said he knows me and I would be safe with him. I have to trust him, he's the only one who can take me to them." M.K assured her worried friend.

"This is crazy." Mavis whispered.

"Tell me about it." M.K said with a smile.

"I take it you're going and there's nothing we can do to stop you, am I right?" Nod asked, not daring to look her in the eye as he said it.

"I have no choice. I have to go I have to find them." M.K told him.

"Then we'll go with you." Mavis tried.

"No, I can't let you do that. Nod Ronin has already lost Tara he'll lose it if he has to lose you to and Mavis your father will be broken hearted if loses you to." Mavis said in an attempt to change their minds.

"And what about us, we'll lose you what about how we'll feel?" Nod asked.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way I promise I'll come back." M.k assured them.

Nod and Mavis looked at each other and then looked back at M.K and Auggie. They couldn't believe this was happening. First they lost Tara and now they were going to lose their best friend. But they knew how important this was ot her.

" I might never have know my mother but at least I know what happened to her. She got sick and she didn't get better. Nod lost his father but he knows what happened to him. We know what happened to the people we lost but you don't have that luxury, you don't know what happened to your parents but you should know. I know it's a long shot that they're actually alive but you have to take that shot and we know you'll come back. You have to do this." Mavis said as she came over and hugged M.K.

"I never thought I would say this but Mavis is right, you have to go and find them." Nod said as he came over and joined them in the hug.

"I love you both so much and I promise I'll come home." M.K assured them as they broke apart.

"We know you will, I'm just going to say bye to Auggie. He's so cute." Mavis said happily as she went over the ebony dragon who was still sitting by the pond, leaving M.K and Nod together.

"Listen I know you're worried but I promise everything will..."M.K said before she was cut off by Nod's lips touching hers.

M.K was shocked at first but soon she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly melted into the kiss. They held each other close, pouring all their feelings for each other into the kiss. M.K had always felt something different when she and Nod were together, it wasn't a bad ind of strange, it was something she couldn't quite put her finger on but know she understood. She had feelings for Nod, feelings that can often grow from friendship. When they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"What was that for?" M.K asked smiling.

"So you have a reason to come back because we have to talk about what just happened." Nod explained as they pulled part before Mavis came over to them. From the look on her face Nod and M.k could see she had no idea what just happened between them.

"So I guess this is goodbye I guess." M.K smiled at the two timidly.

"No, it's not goodbye because goodbye is too permanent let's just say see you later." Mavis smiled.

"See you later then." M.K smiled before she called Auggies over. The dragoon looked up and her and M.K swore he smiled at her. M.K nodded and slowly climbed on his back. She took a second to get herself comfortable.

"Okay Auggie I don't really know what I'm going so you're going to have to help me." M.K said to Auggie before rubbing his head. Auggie looked at her and M.K could see it in his eyes that he was going to take care of her.

"Alright lets do this Auggie we have a family to find." M.K said as she smiled at her friends one last time before Auggie flew into the air, into the night sky.

Back on the ground Mavis and Nod waved until the two disappeared completely from their sight.

"So what do we now?" Mavis asked, looking at Nod.

"We go home, go to bed and in the morning when everyone relishes she's gone we lie and say we don't know anything." Nod answered, not taking his eyes off the night sky.

"Everything is going to be okay right?" Mavis asked looking at her friend.

"I don't know but I sure hope it will be." Nod said before putting his arm around Mavis as they started heading back to the village.


	6. Sunrise and memories

The sun was starting to rise and M.K was struggling to keep her eyes open. She and Auggie (mostly Auggie of course) had been flying for hours. The sky was a mixture of reds and oranges as the first light of day appeared to wake the sleeping world. M.K hadn't seen a sunrise in so long and she hadn't relished until that moment how much she had missed watching them.

"It's beautiful isn't it Auggie?" She whispered to the dragon as he continued to glide through the clouds, he snorted in response.

"I wonder what's going in back home. I guess everyone will still be asleep. I hope Nod and Mavis will be able to come up with a good excuse to why I had to leave. I miss them already and I really miss Tara. I guess you must miss her as well." M.K said as she rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. Auggie snorted again but this time it sounded sadder to M.K. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had lost someone they cared about.

M.K signed and continued to stare at the sunrise, thinking about Tara and what she had told her. It was only yesterday that her whole world had been turned upside down. M.K had learned that her parents hadn't abandoned her like she had believed for so long but they had in fact given her up to keep her safe. Her father was a Viking chief who was also the first person to train and ride a dragon. Her mother on the other hand all M.K knew about her was that she had red hair and was good at archery.

M.K let out a loud moan and fell back onto Auggie's back and covered her face with her hands and just sat there for while.

"This is all way too much for a girl to handle." She said to herself as she sat up. "Well I guess you haven't had it easy either. Tara said you had someone you had to find to, who is it your mate or maybe you're looking for your parents as well. Do you remember who it is you're looking for and do you miss them?" M.K asked. Instead of snorting like M.K expected him to do, Auggie let out a soft moan.

"I don't know if I do, I mean can you really miss someone you don't remember. Well I guess I kind of remember them. You see I've been having this dream every night for as long as I can remember. There are these two faces but I can't really see what they look like. My friend, Mavis, she was one of the people who I said goodbye to back at the cave. Anyway she said that it could be a memory of the last time I saw my parents. So I suppose I remember them but I don't know if I miss them, considering I thought Tara had been lying to me and that they just abandoned me, but they didn't so I guess that's my bad." M.K explained as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Not that I don't have faith in your tracking abilities but you do know where you're going right?" M.K asked. Auggie remained silent.

"Okay I'll let you do your thing I guess. I wonder what we'll find." M.K said with a smile as she patted Auggie's head.

Author's note: Hi guys so this was really just a filler chapter to help me get over my writer's block. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far.


	7. Confessions and banishment

Hiccup stared out into the sunrise thinking about whatever matter would find it's way into his head. He thought about how well that years crops were and how well the new trainers were handling the dragons that had hatched that month, they were doing quite well considering that baby dragons don't really listen to anyone. He also thought about his family and he asked himself why the gods hated him so much.

Two years after becoming chief he had met the most wonderful woman in the world and then after another two years she had given him a beautiful daughter and the six months they had together as a family were the best six months of his life. Everything was perfect, Berk was at peace, he had his friends (both humans and dragons) and he had the most wonderful family. But then it was all taken away from him. Berk was taken over, he had lost many of his friends and he lost his family. His wife was trapped in Berk, taken prisoner by the mysterious enemy that just came in the middle of the night and stole their home right from under them. Then there was his daughter, his precious Mary Katherine who looked so much like her mother. He would lay awake at night and think about what she would look like now and the kind of person she would have been if she had been given the chance to grow up.

True she had his eyes and his freckles but she had her mother's hair and he knew she had her spirit. She made that very clear when she came into the world, Hiccup never knew something so tiny could make such a loud noise. There were times when he would wake up in the night thinking he could hear his daughter crying but then he would remember that night and how she was no longer with him.

"Hiccup are you okay?" A voice asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

Hiccup turned to see his friend and former lover, Astrid. The years had left their mark. She was still beautiful of course but her blonde hair was now streaked with grey and her eyes were sunken. Like many of the other survivors, Astrid had not had a good night sleep in years.

"Oh hey Astrid, I'm fine what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, where's Toothless?" She asked, looking around the cave that they used as a training room for her friend's loyal dragon.

"He's with Rapunzel getting some food, I just wanted some time alone to think." Hiccup replied with a small smile.

"Hiccup I think it's time to stop." Astrid said, getting straight to the point.

"Stop what?" Hiccup asked.

"Stop trying to take back our home. Just leave it alone we have a good place here we're safe and we can provide for ourselves. I think you need to let it go, let them go." Astrid explained as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder but he pushed her away.

"Are you suggesting that I just forget about our home, the home that you were willing to stay behind and fight for until your last breath all those years ago" Hiccup asked. He remembered that night clear as day and he remembered how she had wanted to stay behind to fight for their home. Now hearing her say they should stop was definitely a surprise.

"I just think you need to let Berk go and move on and maybe you should let them go to." Astrid said looking straight at him.

"You want me to forget my family, my wife and child. I don't know what's gotten into you Astrid but you should know I'll never give up. I know the chances of Mary Katherine still being alive are slim but I know for certain that Merida is still alive and as long as I live and breath I won't leave her." Hiccup yelled at her. Such anger was rare in her usually calm chief.

"She's a lost cause Hiccup, if you were as smart as you made yourself out to be then you would no that. She was no good for you anyway, you've been different since you met her. She was never the one for you." Astrid yelled back. This was not going as she planned and she wanted to remain calm but Astrid was never one to back down from a fight and she felt that was were this conversation was going.

"So that's what this is about you're still jealous of what Merida and I have. Just like you were all those years ago. I thought we had moved past this Astrid I thought we friends." Hiccup said in a calmer voice, but the anger could still he heard.

Astrid signed and turned around and ran her hand through her hair. She didn't look at him when she spoke again.

"I thought we would get married and have children. I thought you loved me, you said you had loved me for years. Everyone said we would be great together and that we bring peace to Berk. You did all that yes, but you did it with her when you should have done it all with me. Your father always called me his future daughter in law and you said that was what I would be, I would be your wife. But you had to end it and then meet her and fall in love and get married. Then worst of all you had to have a daughter. When she was born it was like a knife to my heart because I knew then that you could never be mine again. When I held her in my arms, I'm ashamed to say that part of me wanted to get rid of her somehow, that really did scare. She looked so much like you and I loved that but it was the parts of her that were from her mother and I hated that. I could hardly stand to look at her." Astrid confessed still keeping her back to him. He noticed that she couldn't even say Merida's name.

She had wanted to get this out for so long. The words just spilled from her mouth like a river that had flooded. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and look him in the face. She heard Hiccup's footsteps and before she knew it he grabbed her and forced her to look at him

"I trusted you with my life, with the life of my daughter. I would come to you for advice when I didn't know what to do and now you tell me this. I never meant to hurt you but I just felt like we were growing apart I did love you and I still do but not in the way you want me to. I'm in love with Merida and I will be until the day I die." Hiccup released her and started to walk out the cave. He was done talking to her, for now anyway.

Suddenly Hiccup heard a scream and turned to see Astrid running at him with a sword. He quickly dodged her attack and grabbed another sword to fight her off. The sound of metal hitting against metal filled the cave as the former lovers to what seemed to be the death. The look in Astrid's eyes was one that Hiccup knew all too well. Her eyes were swirling pools of anger, he recognized it from when they were traning to kill dragons and from every other battle they had fought side by side both before and after they had broken it off. Astrid saw an opening and kicked Hiccup to the ground and kicked his sword away.

Astrid brought her sword up high and was about to bring down on him when another sword stopped her and knocked it out of her hand. Astrid look to see it was Jack. Before anyone could say anything Toothless ran out in front of Hiccup and growled at Astrid. She backed away from the ebony alpha dragon.

"Astrid what are you doing?" A scared voice from behind asked. Astrid looked to see it was Rapunzel, Jack's wife. She ran over to them and got between her and Toothless who had now stopped growling and was helping Hiccup to stand.

"You just tried to kill the chief do you know what thast means?" Jack asked in a serious tone, something which did not suit his usually fun loving, carefree attitude.

"He's right. I should let him kill you." Hiccup said looking her right in the eye.

"Then why don't you?" Astrid asked with no emotion at all, as if she wanted it to happen.

"For starters Jack's not a killer and I can't ask him to do that and second because I don't want him to." Hiccup replied. "So instead I'm going to banish you, pack your things, take Stormfly and leave if you ever come back you will be killed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Astrid said as she walked past the . She looked back at them and grinned. "You know the real reason you can't kill me, it's because you're weak you always have been Hiccup you're nothing and I wasted my time and so did Merida. You're pathetic." Astrid said as she walked out the cave. None of them saw the tears that were building up in her eyes.


	8. Sins of the father

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone. I know it's a bit, well very late but happy New Year and I hope everyone had a good time. I'm sorry this has taken so long but I've been busy with my A-Levels but hopefully I should be able to update more frequently. Enjoy the chapter it's one of the longest I've done and I'm very proud of it. Enjoy and if it's not too much trouble please leave a review.

It was cold. Very cold, extremely cold. M.K had never been this cold in her life. The cold air pierced her skin like a thousand needles. She and Auggie would have to find shelter soon.

"Come on Auggie we should fly closer to the ground and look for somewhere to spend the night." M.K said as she guided Auggie closer to the frozen ground.

Auggie flew closer to the ground and M.K looked around for somewhere they could spend the night. Suddenly something flew past the pair so fast the rush of air caused M.K to fall off Auggie and start plummeting towards the frozen ground.

Her screams filled the air, the piercing cries of a young girl whose life was flashing right before her eyes. She saw her friends, her old home, her old room. She saw Tara, the wonderful woman who had raised her, the woman who had tucked her in at night and looked after her when she was sick. The woman who had kept a huge secret for seventeen years and never gave it away. The woman who was now dead and M.K was almost certain she would be joining her soon. She was so scared, she couldn't breathe. For a second M.K believed herself to be already dead until she released those were her screams she was hearing. Her body was numb, so numb she couldn't feel the cold any more, she wished she could because at least then she wouldn't have to rely on her own terrified screams to know she was alive.

The ground was rushing towards her, it looked like this was the end. When suddenly instead of landing on a cold slab of ice, M.K found herself lying on her stomach on Auggies' back. She looked up and saw Auggie landing on the ice. When he landed M.K quickly got off his back and hugged the dragon around his large ebony neck. She kissed his head over and over again as she thanked him. The feeling in her body came back and she could once again feel the piercing cold wind against her body, but she didn't care any more. It told her she was alive.

"I love you" She said as she continued to kiss his head. "I love you, I love you. You are my new best friend in the whole wide world and I owe you big time. When we find my parents I am going to make sure you are rewarded with the biggest plate of fish you have ever seen".

Auggie let out a soft purr and nudged her face with his nose. The two looked each other in the eye before putting their heads together and closing their eyes. They could feel the connection between them become stronger.

"I now officially trust you with my life." M.K whispered.

Suddenly Auggie looked up and started to growl. M.K turned to see what had made him feel so threatened. She saw another dragon, it was blue with a tail covered in giant spikes and huge wings that M.K had a feeling could block out the sun. The dragons' rider jumped down and removed their helmet.

She was very beautiful but M.K could see that she had been through a lot in her life. It was in her eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes that shone with a lifetime worth of experience and wisdom. She had blonde hair with streaks of grey and wore an armoured outfit with spikes on the skirt and thick furry boots. She was holding an axe and looked at M.K like she was trying to figure something out about her. She was holding an axe and looked at M.K with an expression that made M.K feel uneasy.

"You going to say something or are you going to keep staring at me, didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" The blonde stranger said in a harsh uncaring tone.

"Um...yes I mean...I don't know my mother. I mean I know her name but I don't know her...and yes I know it's rude to stare but...I should stop talking now." M.K stumbled with her words and she tried to avoid looking the stranger in the eye.

"Right, anyway I just wanted to check you were okay I didn't mean for you to fall off your dragon I just wanted to get away. I'm sorry." She said before turning and walking back to her dragon.

"Wait maybe you can help me." M.K called out.

"I really doubt that kid. I'm not really big on helping people." She called back without looking back at M.K.

"Please I'm looking for my parents, my name is Mary Katherine Haddock. My father is..." M.K said before she was cut off.

"Hiccup , you're Hiccup's daughter, you're supposed to be dead." The stranger whispered in disbelief."Your dragon, of course how could I not see it. It's a Nightfury and there's only one person who rides a Nightfury and if you have one...then there's only one person who could be your father...and your mother." She said the last part with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes that's right do you know him and my mother?" M.K asked with a smile, unfazed by the disgusted look on the strangers face as she spoke of her parents, particularly her mother.

"I know him and I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother is dead and has been for seventeen years." The stranger said with a subtle smile on her face. Her dragon moved closer to it's rider and kept it's attention on M.K and Auggie. To M.K, it looked as if she was getting ready to attack.

"She's dead?" M.K whispered. All the happiness from her face had gone and she looked at the woman in front of her with a desperate look, asking her if this was true.

"Yes, but don't worry you'll see her soon. Stormfly attack." The stranger said before her dragon let out a ear shattering cry.

Before M.K could react the dragon flicked it's tale sending half a dozen sharp spikes in M.K's direction. M.K was able to dodge most of them but one sliced through the flesh of her hip and another sliced through her left shoulder. M.K cried out in pain as she held her hands over her bleeding wounds. Her clothes were already soaked with blood and a thick, copper like scent reached her nose, making her gag. Pain shot through her whole body, like she was on fire. The same numb feeling she felt before when she was falling returned and M.K found she couldn't feel the cold again.

Auggie let out an angry roar and jumped on Stormfly. The two began fighting, they clawed at each other and tried to bite each other. M.K watched as the two dragons fought, she didn't notice the blonde woman run over to her holding her axe above her head. When she got close enough and began to bring the axe M.K rolled over and dodged the axe as it landed in the ice. M.K tried to stand as her attacker tried to pull her weapon out from the ice, but her injured hip stopped her. M.K let out another cry of pain as she looked at her injury. There was so much blood that she couldn't even see the wound itself.

M.K could feel herself getting weaker and her eyelids getting heavier. She knew she would pass out from blood loss and she knew when that happened she was as good as dead. As she tried to keep her eyes open M.K noticed her blood was dripping onto the ice. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the crimson red of the blood looked against the dark ice as it reflected the sky.

M.K heard a cracking sound and turned to see her attacker had finally released her weapon from the ice. She looked at M.K and raised her axe above her head again, ready to bring it down on M.K. She was so weak from the blood loss that she couldn't find the strength to move this time. She looked at the two dragons who were still fighting, unaware of what their riders were doing. M.K could see blood on Auggie where Stromfly had got him and she noticed a cut above Stormfly's eye. Both dragons were clearly in a lot of pain but refused to let the pain stop them from winning the fight.

M.K looked back at her attacker. "Why?". She asked in a choked voice as she tried to hold back her tears. Never let the enemy see you cry, it only made them stronger. M.K remembered Nod's uncle, Ronin telling her this when she was a child, when he spoke of his younger years as shoulder.

"Sins of the father." She said simply as she brought the axe down. M.K kept her eyes wide open she wanted this woman, this woman who had gone from asking if she was all right to trying to kill her in the blink of an eye, to see her eyes as she killed her.

"Astrid what are you doing?" A voice cried out.

M.K and the woman she now knew as Astrid, turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Astrid's axe fell from her hand and lodged itself in the ice again.

A another dragon was coming to land. It had two heads and was dark blue with purple spots. The two heads both had large curved horns and two tails. Their eyes were a bright yellow and they had long teeth that looked like they could easily chew through bone.

Once the dragon landed the two riders jumped off and ran towards M.K and Astrid. They were both girls and looked like they were M.K's age. One had white hair that was tied in an elegant braid and pale skin. She was wearing dark blue leggings with a a light blue shirt that reached above her knees. She was wearing metal bracelets that started at her wrist and ended at her elbow and fury black boots, similar to Astrid's. She was also carrying and bow and was setting up an arrow. The other girl was very different. She wasn't as pale and she had freckles. Her hair was red but she had a thin white highlight, it was tied into two braids. She was wearing a similar outfit to her companion but her leggings were light purple and her shirt was a light pink. She had the same fury boots as her companion. She was also wearing a cloak, clearly she was more sensitive to the cold then her companion.

"What are you two doing here?" Astrid cried out in anger.

"We were talking Olaf and Sven for some exercise and we saw Stormfly and the Nightfury. We fought you were with uncle Hiccup but then we saw the girl...and you with your axe ready to kill her." The girl with red hair said as she crouched down next to M.K and checked her wounds.

"Why are you here Astrid, why were you trying to kill her, who is she and why does she have a Nightfury?" The white haired girl asked as she aimed her arrow at Astrid.

"Elsa she's lost a lot of blood. We have to get her to mom or she won't last very long." The red haired girl said as she ripped her cloak and wrapped the pieces around the wound on her shoulder trying to add pressure. Auggie stopped fighting Stormfly and ran over M.K. he growled at the red haired girl and looked ready to attack her, but the girl put her hand out and smiled at him. Auggie stopped growling, he touched her hand with his head and closed her eyes. M.K watched and couldn't help but wonder who this girl was.

"Just keep pressure on her wounds Anna, just like mom taught you." Elsa told Anna, not taking her eye off Astrid who was looking at her with a blank expression.

"Do what you want with her she won't last long. I won't fight you Elsa, believe it or not I've grown quite fond to you. You were my favorite student after all. I'm out of here. Don't bother trying to find me." Astrid said with a faint smile as she walked back to Stormfly who was licking a wound Auggie had caused during their fight.

"Who is she and why did you attack her, where are you going." Elsa called after her.

"Sins of the father that's all you need to know. But if you want the details just ask your beloved uncle and I'm sure you mother will recognize her. " Astrid answered she climbed onto her dragon and flew off.

Elsa watched her as she flew away, too shocked to say anything.

"Elsa, her breathing is really slow." Anna called out, pulling Elas back to reality. Elas ran over to Anna and the injured girl.

"How bad is she?" Elsa asked as she tried to apply more pressure to M.K's wounds. Their hands we covered in blood but neither of them seemed to care.

"Really bad we have to take her to mom, only she can help." Anna turned to face M.K " Hi my name in Anna and this is my older sister, Elsa we're going to help you."

"Anna we have no idea who she is. For all we know she could be with the invaders. She could have tried to kills Astrid." Elsa yelled as she looked at her sister as if she was crazy.

"Elsa look at her, she could die unless we help her and even if she is with the invaders, she's not exactly fit to do anything to anyone. We have to help her, that's what Frosts do right. Just like dad always says, we have to take her back." Anna argued.

Elsa looked down at M.K and moved a strand of hair from her face gently. She looked back at her sister with a look that told her she had won.

"Can you talk what's your name?" Elsa asked.

"M.K...Mary Katherine...Haddock." M.K managed to get out.

"Haddock, are you that Mary Katherine? Are you uncle Hiccup's daughter?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Bracelet." M.K responded in a dry voice.

Elsa looked at M.K's wrist and saw the bracelet. She gently removed it and looked at it. She immediately recognized the work. She had only seen this kind of craftsmanship come from one person, that same person had made Elsa and her sister similar bracelets. There was no denying who had made this bracelet.

"Anna it's really her." Elsa said as she showed her sister the bracelet. That was the last thing M.K head before she blacked out.


	9. The beauty of tears

Jack: Well this is getting interesting

Rapunzel: Are you happy now that she's included us and the girls? (smiles)

Jack: Yes I am, let's face it our family is the real star of this story (smiles smugly)

Elsa: Dad don't be like that this is M.K's story and she's the star (crosses her arms) right Anna

Anna: She's right dad but I will admit I'm really excited that we get to be more involved now

M.K: And I'm really glad to have you guys with me (hugs Elsa and Anna)

Me: Well shall we get started then ?

Anna: Come on you know what you have to do first

Rapunzel: Come on sweetie you can't get away with not doing it, let's just get it over with

Me: okay fine whatever, I do not own any of these movies or the characters only the idea to bring them all together. Now can be get on with it ?

Everyone: Yes

M.K's head hurt. It was like her head had been smashed with a brick, put back together and then smashed again. Her mouth was dry, really dry. Her body was heavy, like her limbs weren't limbs but instead they were heavy bags of sand or rocks. Her shoulder and hip were on fire, M.K couldn't remember why for a second then it all came flooding back to her. The woman with blonde hair and the dragon, Astrid and Stormfly they were called. The dragon attacked her and then Astrid nearly killed her. But she was saved by two girls, sisters and they wanted to take her to their mother.

M.K sat up and moaned. She limited a heavy hand and rubbed her head to try and ease the pain as she looked around. She was in a room, no a cave. The walls were painted with flowers and snowflakes. There were shelves on one side of the cave that held glass jars full of what looked to be herbs and flowers. M.K sat up and knocked her elbow against a table to her left. She cursed under her breath and rubbed her elbow. She looked at the table and saw a piece of parchment, she looked at it and saw it was a drawing of a family. It was a classic family portrait, a mother and father with two children, daughters. The father was quite handsome and the mother was beautiful. M.K emmidelty recognized the two girls as the two that saved her. Anna and Elsa.

"Good to see you're awake". A voice from behind said, startling M.K and causing her to drop the portrait.

M.K turned to see who it was, She had long blonde hair tied in a braid and was wearing a light purple dress with light brown flats. She was holding a plate of bread and ham. She looked at M.K with a smile full of kindness and love, a mother's smile. She walked over to M.K and sat next to her. Now she was closer M.K could see she had green eyes and freckles. She picked up the dropped parchment and smiled.

"I see you've met my family. My girls brought you in. They were so scared, all that blood and they told me everything that happened. I've stitched you up and Anna is making you some tea to help you relax. I'm Rapunzel by the way, Rapunzel Frost" She said kindly.

"Rapunzel, Tara told me about you she said you taught her everything she knew" M.K whispered. She looked away, afraid she would start crying.

"So it is you. I knew right away I did deliver you after all. You never forget a baby you deliver. I've delivered a couple dozen over the years and I remember each one of them. You have your father's eyes and your mother's spirit. Knew that the second you came into the world..." Rapunzel was cut off by the sound of M.K crying. She put her arm around the distressed girl, careful not to ruin the stitching and cause her more damage.

M.K dug her head into Rapunzel's shoulder and cried. She cried for Tara, for the pain in her body and for mother she never knew. The mother she now knew she would never see, not in this world anyway. Rapunzel rubbed her back and hummed a tune. Rapunzel had spent seventeen years soothing her two daughters when they cried on her shoulder, she knew exactly what to and most importantly when to speak. After a few minutes of choked sobs and gentle humming Rapunzel spoke.

"When I was younger." She began. " I had an aunt who was very old fashioned. She believed girls should keep their emotions in and not let them out because they had to keep a proper image and crying was very unattractive in a young woman. But as I grew older I relished that crying is not at all unattractive. Part of my duties as a healer is of course being a midwife. The very first thing a baby does when they come into this world is cry, crying is the first sound a woman hears from her child, the first sound that tells her she is a mother. I cried at my wedding and at your parents wedding, crying can show love when it's both sad and happy crying. When it tears of joy it means that your happiness is so strong you can't hold it all in and when they're tears of sadness, well that's because you care so. I've also found there to be a great benefit to one's appearance thanks to crying." Rapunzel looked down at M.K. She gently lifted her chin so she could see her tear stained face. M.K's eyes where shiny with tears and her face was hot and almost as red as her hair.

"Tears can add some color to the cheeks and make the eyes look shiny. Crying is by the far the most beautiful thing in the world. You should never feel ashamed to cry no matter what anyone says. Looking back now I really wished I had told my aunt to be quiet and keep her opinions to herself but I was far too timid."

M.K smiled at Rapunzel and let out a small laugh before she began whipping away her tears with her sleeve. Rapunzel handed her a handkerchief and kissed her forehead. She gave her one last hug before sitting up straight.

"Now there are some people who want to see you. Let's get you cleaned up." Rapunzel said cheerfully as she whipped the tears from M.K's cheeks.

"Tara is dead." M.K whispered, looking Rapunzel in the eye. For a moment or two she said nothing and just stared with wide eyes.

"I see, I did wonder why you were here alone. No wonder there were so many tears. How long ago was it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Just a few days ago, she told me everything just a few minutes before she died. My parents and Auggie and all the other stuff." M.K explained.

"Well People will have to be told soon, not now but soon. She had a lot friends here, some are no longer with us but there will be people who need to know. But in the meantime like I said there some people who want to meet you." Rapunzel said with a happy smile. M.K smiled back at her and sat up. Rapunzel stood up with her and linked her arm with and led her out the cave.

"Anna and Elsa, my daughters, will, want to see you're alright, I'll need to see where Anna has got to with that tea. She can be easily distracted, you'll also have to meet my husband and there are some people who will remember you as a baby, they will want to see how you've grown. You'll want to see Auggie of course. I looked him over when you were unconscious and he's alright and is currently enjoying a truly heartfelt reunion." Rapunzel explained as she and M.K walked down the hall, or was it a tunnel, M.K wasn't sure what to call.

"What do you mean reunion and are you sure he's alright, he really took a beating from that other dragon, who was she and why did she try to kill me?" M.K asked, ashamed that she had just now began to think or Auggie.

"I'll explain all that soon and yes he's perfectly alright, Nightfurys are very strong and take a lot. As for the reunion you'll see and hopefully you'll have a similar one soon." Rapunzel said with a big smile. While M.K looked at her with a confused expression.

"You're father is here."


	10. Tea and fathers

Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been busy with exams. But now that it's summer holidays I'm able to write more. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites, I'm so happy to see that people are excited for this story. Without further adue lets get started. I don't own any of these movies or characters, only the idea to bring them all together.

Chapter 10 Tea and godparents

M.K was speechless, she stared at Rapunzel with wide, shocked eyes.

"He is? Does he know I'm here? Has he been asking for me?" M.K bombared Rapunzel with questions.

"Calm down sweetie. Yes he is here and no he doesn't know you're here yet but Jack has gone to find him and he'll tell him. Now why don't we go find Auggie, I'm sure he wants to know where you are." Rapunzel said calmly as she led M.K down the tunnel. M.K said nothing and just let herlsf be pulled along.

As they walked down the tunnel they passed some people. Some of them smiled at her and others looked at her with shock. Rapunzel explained some of them would have know her from when she was a baby.

"You are the chief's daughter, there was a big celebration when you were born. Did you know you're also technically a princess?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am?" M.K asked, her curiosity peaked. Tara never said anything about being a princess.

"Before you're parents were married your mother was next in line to rule as queen of clan Dunbroch. However, she had to choose between being with your father and being queen, she chose your father and left her homeland. I won't go in to too much detail because I think this is a conversation you should have with your father. Oh and before I forget I should tell you I am your godmother" Rapunzel said explained a smile.

"You are?" M.K asked.

"Your mother and I were like sisters and Hiccup and Jack are like brothers. I will admit that their decision did not sit well with some people, but once again that is a conversation you should have when you see your father." Rapunzel explained as she lead M.K to a cave entrance covered with a curtain.

Rapunzel pulled back the curtain to reveal a huge cave. The walls of the cave were decorated with drawing. Some were childish, lacking detail, clearly the work of small children looking to leave their mark. Others were detailed and full of color, they amazed M.K are her fingers iched for some paper and lead so she could copy them, but she doubted she was capable of such talent. Upon closer inspection she could see that they were done in the same style that the drawings in Rapunzel's were. M.K looked between Rapunzel and the drawings. Rapunzel smiled.

"something I've done since I was a child." She simply explained.

Rapunzel gently pulled M.K towards one the dozen long, wooden tables that took up most of the cave's floor space. She told he she had to find Jack and that she would be back soon. M.K saw there were other dragons lying around the cave. Some were sleeping, others were either being fed of being stroked by who M.K assumed were their riders. A familiar growl turned M.K's attention her left. She saw Auggie playing with another Night fury. They were playfulltin fighting, like they had known each other their whole lives.

"Auggie". M.K called The two dragons stopped playing and turned their large heads to face her. Auggie jumped up and ran over to her, licking her face, causing M.K to laugh.

"I missed you to." She smiled she hugged his ebony head.

The large dragon approached her with caution. Auggie stepped to the side and allowed the larger dragon to get close to M.K. The dragon paused and looked M.K right in the eye. The beast eyes were so green and so hypnotic that M.K couldn't look away. After what seemed like decades the large dragon licked M.K's face just like Auggie just had.

"Toothless get off her." A voice from behind M.K called out. M.K turned to see Anna and Elsa. Anna was holding a cup that M.K assumed was the cup of tea Rapunzel had told her to make for her.

"Sorry about that. He's just so happy to see you." Elsa explained as she patted the larger dragon, Toothless's, head.

"Here's your tea, sorry it took so long." Anna said with a smile as she handed M.K the tea. M.K took sip, the bitter sweet flavor soothed her aching body and helped her to fully relax.

"This is Toothless, he's Auggie's father. Mother and father told us the day Uncle Hiccup and Aunt Merida gave you to Tara they gave her Auggie to, he was still an egg, that way you would always have a part of home and someone who could help you find your way back." Elsa said she sat down next to M.K.

"They act as if they've know each other their whole lives, if he was still an egg how are they able to act like that?" M.K asked as she finished her tea, hoping someone would ask if she wanted some more.

"Uncle Hiccup said that each dragon egg has a unique sent that the parents are able to recognize. That unique scent stays with them when they hatch. I guess Toothless recognize Auggie's scent as the same as his son and Auggie just seems to know who Toothless is." Anna explained with a bright smile, almost identical to Rapunzel's.

"Families always find their way back to each other." A masculine voice said. M.K looked to see Rapunzel standing next to a tall, thin man with white hair and pale skin. She immediately recognized him from the portrait. This must have been Jack, Rapunzel's husband and Anna and Elsa's farther.

"I see you finally got that tea." Rapunzel said when she noticed M.K's empty cup. Anna blushed with embarrassment, M.K guessed she was embarrassed as she mumbled an apology, She really must get distracted easily, M.K thought to herself.

Jack chuckled and sat down next to M.K. He didn't say anything he just looked at her. After some time he smiled.

"You really are your mothers daughter, Jack Frost, your godfather." Jack said, he stuck out his hand for her to shake. M.K gladly took it.

"Nice to meet you...Again I suppose." M.K said, laughing.

"Definitely your father's daughter." Jack turned to his children.

"Can you two keep M.K company? I need to talk to your mother for a moment." He asked. Anna and Elsa nodded their heads.

"When can I see my father?" M.K asked, looking at Jack and Rapunzel with hopeful eyes. Rapunzel looked at her husband waiting for his answer. Jack looked at M.K with an unreadable expression.

"Soon." Was all he said before guiding his wife out of the cave.

Rapunzel and Jack walked down the tunnel for a few minutes before Rapunzel stopped and forced her husband to look at her.

"What is going on? What did he say? You said after you saw her for yourself you would tell me what happened." Rapunzel said in a concerned voice, she could always tell when Jack wasn't telling her something.

"I went to talk to him and I told him what you and the girls told me. I even showed him the bracelet. I didn't even need to see her to be totally convinced she was who she said she is." Jack explained to his wife.

"Then why isn't he rushing to see her, I know I would if I hadn't seen my child in seventeen years." Rapunzel argued. She was very confused, this was not at all how she expected Hiccup to act.

Jack remained silent and looked at his wife. Her large hazel eyes looked at him, pleading with him to talk to her. He could never refuse those eyes, ever since the first day they met. He had fought battles, trained dragons and been scared both physically and mentally. None of that ever broke him. But his wife's eyes, her gorgeous eyes that Jack was certain were a gift from the gods, those eyes that held so much love and compassion were the one thing that could break him. He signed.

"He refuses to see her and he wants her gone by tomorrow morning." Jack relieved. He looked at his wife, all the love and compassion that was in her eyes had now vanished and was replaced with anger and hatred.

Author's note: So Auggie is Toothless's son, to be honest I guess I made it pretty obvious. We'll find out about his mother soon. Please keep leaving me your awesome reviews. More chapters coming soon.


	11. Second chances

Author's note: Hi everyone, I wanted to apologize for the slow updates. I want everyone to know that I have no intention of giving up on this story. I just hope you will be patient for me. I do have a lot of good ideas for this story and I just don't want to rush it for risk of ruining it. I will try my hardest to update more often, but you can't rush things when it comes to writing, especially when it is something you really care about. I hope my updates will be worth the wait.

Chapter 11 Second chances

Rapunzel was furious. She marched down the hall, Jack quick on her heels. They caught the attention of some passers by who were surprised by their healer's behavior, but Rapunzel was oblivious to it all.

"Rapunzel just stop and think for a minute." Jack cried out as he followed his wife.

"I will not, he is being ridiculous and someone needs to tell him and since you can't seem to do it that leaves me." Rapunzel explained.

Jack let out a groan as he followed his wife. He knew she was right, Hiccup was like his brother but even he had to admit that he was being ridiculous. Jack knew that if that was his daughter waiting for him after seventeen years he would run like the wind to see her. But then again he had been blessed to be able to raise his two daughters with his wife, Hiccup had not had that luxury. He knew his friend still had hope that he would one day be reunited with his wife and child but now that that day had come Hiccup didn't seem to know how to react. So he chose denial, which did not sit well with Rapunzel.

Rapunzel continued to storm down the hall until she reached the cave that Hiccup used as his room. She pulled back the curtain with such anger that Jack was certain she would rip it clean off the wall. Hiccup was sitting at his desk lost in his thought when his friend's intrusion brought him back to reality, a place he believed to be very unhappy. In his hand he held the bracelet he had made many years ago. He remembered making it like it was yesterday, but at the same time it felt like it had been in another lifetime.

"How dare you, that is your daughter in there, how dare you try to send her away I won't have it Hiccup." Rapunzel yelled., Anyone else would have thought twice about acting like that in front of their chief but Rapunzel was not like everyone else.

"I'm not going to listen to you Punzie, my mind is made up." Hiccup said calmly, completely unfazed by his friends outburst. His reply made Rapunzel just about ready to strangle him, but she composed herself.

"Hiccup, as I'm sure you remember I was the one who delivered Mary Katherine I know that girl and I know that girl is your daughter. She had a night fury who Toothless is now playing with, his son, and there is only person who could have him with them. She has the bracelet which is one of a kind and she looks exactly like you." Rapunzel explained.

"She's right, she has your eyes, Merida's freckles and her hair is the same color. If you would just look at her you would see..." Jack tried to explain before Hiccup cut him off.

"JUST STOP WILL YOU." He yelled as he stood up kicking his chair over. The couple looked at him in shock and a hint of fear. Seeing that in the eyes of his best friends and most trusted advisors, Hiccup quickly forced himself to calm down.

"You two don't know what it's like. You had each other and you were able to raise Anna and Elsa together. They are who they because of you guys. You got to be there for their first steps, first words, skinned knees and lose teeth. You've even had the chance to scare off a boyfriend or two. I never got to have any of that, I never got the chance to be a father, so excuse me for wanting to avoid further disappointment." Hiccup said as he looked them in the eye.

Rapunzel walked over to her distraught friend and hugged him tight. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I know it hurts but she is Mary Katherine, Hiccup. I know you never got to do any of that stuff, but you still have a chance now. Not everyone gets a second chance. You don't even have to talk to her just come to the dining hall and look at her, I know you'll see what we all see when we looked at her." Rapunzel comforted him as she pulled away from his embrace. Hiccup smiled at his friend and looked at her husband, who was also smiling.

"You're really sure about this?" He asked as he looked down at the bracelet in his hand.

"As sure as I am that you need a haircut." Rapunzel replied happily.

"So yeah we're pretty sure." Jack said.

"I already lost her once, I don't know if I can handle losing her again." Hiccup whispered.

"We won't let you lose her again, but if you don't do something then you will. What would merida say if she saw you acting like this?" Jack said, as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She would tell me to stop being and idiot, among other things, and go and find, hold her and never let her go." Hiccup answered with a smile. He thought about his wife, if she was there she would have run to their daughter, embrace her and never let her go. She would shower her with kisses, step back and take a good look at her before telling her how beautiful she was.

"I guess a quick look wouldn't hurt." Hiccup said with a small smile. Rapunzel's face broke into the biggest smile Hiccup had ever seen on her face.

"Perfect, I'm so excited, I knew I could break you and I can't wait for Volka to come back." Rapunzel squealed with joy as she grabbed Hiccups' hand and pulled down to hall, Jack trailing behind them, a smile on his face.

Meanwhile M.K and Anna were sitting at the table where Anna's parents had left them, Elsa said she had to go check on Sven and Olaf. When she passed M.K she looked at her with an icy expression. Anna blushed with embarrassment when she noticed her sister's behavior.

"Sorry about her, she's a little crabby since mom told us that Astrid had been banished." Anna explained as she and M.K watched Toothless and Auggie play together. You never would have guessed this was the first time they had seen each other in well over a decade.

"Astrid is the woman who attacked me right?" M.K asked, she flinched as she remembered the pain in her arm that was still stiff.

"Yeah, she trained me and Elsa since we could walk. Elsa was always better at it then me, I can still take care of myself of course but I think my talents lie with healing like my mom. Anyway Astrid always called Elsa her best student and Elsa really looked up to her. I guess it's just hard for her." Anna explained.

"But why is she mad at me? I didn't banished her all I said was my name and that I was looking for my parents but she told me they were dead." M.K inquired.

"She knows that Uncle Hiccup banished her after she attacked him and said that you and Aunt Merida were probably dead and that we should stop trying to take back Berk. She can't stay mad at Hiccup but she doesn't exactly trust you even though everyone is certain you are who you say you are." Anna explained in a ramble, M.K was amazed she was able to talk like that. Then she realized what Anna had just said.

"Wait hang on a second my mother isn't here?" M.K asked with a worried expression.

"Mom and dad didn't tell you?" Anna asked confused. M.K shook her head as Anna took her opened her mouth to start talking but froze before she broke into a huge smile. Before M.K could ask her what was wrong. Anna pulled M.K to her feet and forced her to turn around.

Before she could ask what was happening, she saw what Anna was so excited about. There standing at the entrance of the cave was Jack and Rapunzel, like their younger daughter they both had huge smiles on their faces. Burt what really caught M.K's attention was the man standing next to them.

He was tall with brown, shaggy hair. His eyes were green, like M.K's eyes, and her was wearing brown leather armor with a red dragon embrom on his chest. M.K noticed he also had a prosthetic leg. A million questions where running through her mind, except one, because she already knew who this man was. Judging from the Frost family's ecstatic expressions there was only one person this man could be.

"Father". M.K whispered, her voice was soft but it was full of certainty. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the man she had been looking for.

Hiccup just stared at the young woman in front of him. He was awestruck, Rapunzel and Jack were right, she had Merida's hair and his eyes. She looked just like his wife, her mother. After seeing her with his own eyes Hiccup could see what the couple was saying. Tears began to form in his eyes as he remembered that he wanted to send her away. He looked down at the bracelet in his hand, he thought about how ridiculous he had been.

"Mary-Katherine" Hiccup called out with firmness. M.K walked up to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Mary-Katherine, it's really you." Hiccup said in a softer tone. He reached up and cupped her cheek and whipped away a tear with his thumb. She smiled at him.

"I kind of go by M.K now, but yeah it's really me...Father."

"I can't believe you're alive and how much you look like your mother, if only she could see you. You're so beautiful." More tears began to pour from his eyes.

"All this time I thought you abandoned me, that you didn't want me." M.K confessed.

"No, never, we gave you up to keep you save and we never intended to leave you alone." Hiccup assured her. M.K smiled and shook her head.

"I had Tara and my friends. I was safe and had a great life, but then she died and told me about you and how I had to find you. Everything she told me, I began to realize I was wrong, that you really cared." Tears began to flow, but Hiccup kept wiping them away.

"You were our whole world, you still are. My little girl...But I guess you're not so little anymore." He said with a smile.

M.K said nothing. She took a good look at the man in front of her. She didn't really know what she expected when she thought about what kind of man her father was. To be honest over the last few days all she could think about was actually finding her parents, she didn't think about who he was as a person. She didn't even know what else to say, she had only just scratched the surface of her feelings. All her emotions and questions were bubbling up inside of her and she could think of no way of expressing them. Then it came to her, it wasn't much but it was a start, it was the best thing she could think of at that moment. A two syllable word that she had never said to anyone, a word she never thought she would ever get the chance to say, but she had been wrong before.

"Daddy." She cried, as she sunk into his embrace.


	12. Where the sun don't shine

Author's note: Words cannot express how sorry I am that this has taken me so long. I've been so busy with school and UCAS and I just haven't been able to find the time, but now that it's Christmas I will have more free time. I hope they are worth the wait. Merry Christmas.

Chapter 12 where the sun don't shine

It was said on Berk that it's so cold you get frostbite on your spleen. The sun still shone of course, but its presence was more of an indication of the time of day rather than a source of heat. It still had its traditional symbolic meaning of course, a new day, a new start, new possibilities, but that was in the old days.

Now the sun had not shone for almost two decades. Now the sky was only full of dark clouds that blocked any outside light, making it impossible to tell what time of day it was. For the people trapped on the island the last two decades had just been an endless night. The place that was once their home was now their prison.

Some had gone mad and died, others just went mad and stayed that way. Some even joined the other side in order to survive. Some died from starvation, some from illness and others by their own hand. Their lives had become endless nights, where the sun was just a distant memory. It still snowed and hailed. The snow and hail did not come from the dark clouds that blocked the sun but it seemed to be the only whether that they would let in. The clouds did not look like clouds, they looked like sand. Dark, black sand that seemed to have a life of their own. The prisoners who still had a strong hold on their sanity would sometimes star at the clouds and try to find patterns and shapes in the sand, there was always a new pattern to look for or shape to look for. It seemed to some, that this was the only way to tell when the day had passed.

The cells they were in were new. Carved from deformed, black rock that made some of prisoners belive they were truly in hell. There were not smooth parts, everything was hard and brittle making it uncomfortable to lean against the walls. For most this is what caused them to lose their grip on reality. There was no wood to rot, no metal to rust, only black hellish stone. Each cell had a tiny window that was too high up and too small for anyone to even think about trying to escape air was tainted with the scent of decay as it would sometimes take the guards a few days to discover someone had passed on. They couldn't see each other, but they could hear each other. The screams of agony, the cries of sorrow, the laughter of madness and the sweeps of despair. Each cells' occupant had at one time or another made one or more of these sounds. However, there was one exception. The one prisoner who never made a audible sound.

They would spend their days looking at the clouds, not looking for patterns, but for something else. They would wrap their tattered cloak round themselves and think. They would think back to a better time, a time of love and laughter. A time of sunshine and fresh air, of green grass and clear water. A time that sometimes seemed more like a dream rather than a memory. The prisoner had to constantly remind themselves that it had been real and that one day it would be real again. The night were the hardest part. The prisoner couldn't remember the last time they had slept well, they were so sleep deprived that sometimes it was hard to distinguish reality and fantasy, of course moments like this quickly passed due to their determination to keep their sanity.

A sound of scratching, made the prisoner turn around. It appeared to be their turn to receive food. The guards were selective over who got food, some would go days without and others would be lucky and be fed three days in a row. The prisoner looked at the plate, they weren't sure what that was but they were certain it wasn't food, or at least food that could be consumed. All the same they picked up the plate and turned back to gaze up at the window.

"Not even a thank you, your kind can be so ungrateful". The guard said in a voice that was as pleasant as the sound of a dying animal and seemed to become the dominant sound as the other prisoners grew quite. The guard was sure to have noticed this and the prisoner could practically hear them smirking.

"What do You mean by my kind?" The prisoner asked before taking a bite. Whatever this was that they tried to pass off as food, it tasted like sand and almost seemed to dissolve in their mouth. They wanted to gag but decided they wouldn't give the guard the satisfaction of seeing them behave in such a way.

"Vikings, humans in general, so weak and inferior it's a wonder you've survived so long. " The guard replied.

"If you believe humans to be inferior, that suggests you are not one yourself and if that is the case what are you?" The prisoner asked, their voice showing no emotion.

"Greater than you and that is all you need to know. Someday the whole world will be like you island. Your people have abandoned you." The guard laughed. The sound echoing off the walls

The prisoner turned around and looked the guard, You could never seen their faces, in fact all you could see what the outline of their bodies. It was more like you were looking at a shadow. The only thing that allowed anyone to tell them apart was their voices. Some had unpleasant voices that resembled dying animals, other had voices that could haunt your dreams and others had voices that just seem to take over and invade your mind until it was the only sound you could hear. Those were the worst.

"Just because you cannot see something does not mean it's not there. Just because I cannot see them fighting for us does not mean they are not." The prisoner turned back around and continued to eat their disgrace of a meal. The guard laughed again.

"That's my favourite thing about you humans, you have so much hope. The makes it all the more fun to see you fall. Hope is nothing more fickle flame that can be easily be snuffed out. It's so entertaining to see you fall and crumble when they light finally goes out. I have to say though, I am impressed that you have been able to hold one for so long. I shall take great pleasure in your downfall. I'm sure it will be worth the wait." With that the guard walked away from the cell, their footstep growing fainter until finally the cries of sorrow, screams of agony, weeps of despair and laughter of madness started up again.

The prisoner signed and took another bite. It was just as foul as the first one.


	13. Valka

Chapter 13 Valka

Valka believed, with all her heart, that she had lived a good life. True nothing had really gone the way she expected it to but she couldn't complain. She married her true love, even if their time together was short. She had her son who had grown into a fine young man, even though she never had a chance to raise him. She was able to see him marry a wonderful women and watch him hold his daughter, her granddaughter. She had learnt the secrets of the dragons. In twenty years she had learnt more than most would learn in a lifetime. She had seen the world through the eyes of dragons. She had soared high above the clouds, oblivious to the cold. She had seen dragons who were close to death when she found them, fly high and proud in the sky.

But the most beautiful sight she had ever seen was her son holding his daughter. She looked at the two of them and her heart burst with love at the sight of her son's smile. At first he looked so afraid of dropping her, as most new fathers were, but when she was finally in his arms he looked like a natural. As Valka looked at her new grandchild she couldn't help but feel that this child was really sent to her. This little girl with her freckles, red hair and adorable baby giggle, was her second chance at a real family, a second chance at raising a child even if she wasn't doing as much as she'd like. Then on that fateful night, that second chance was taken away. Some many lives were lost and forever altered. What had always been seemed was now lost forever.

But then they found the mountains that they made into their home. Hiccup was able to pick himself up and be the leader he was born to be. They made it safe and hospitable, they started to farm again, and the dragon helped them to hunt and find food. They still had a talented healer who was a miracle worker. It took time but they were Vikings and they were not going to be beaten. However, this didn't stop the empty feeling in many of their hearts, Berk was their home. Many of those who had survived had never left its grounds and there were people whose families had lived there for generations. For some, Berk was as a sanctuary, the place they had chosen to start anew, the Frost family was one of these families. Society was against them, it cared more for appearances then matters of the heart. So they left and found refuge in Berk, they were joined in holy matrimony. Their family grew and they began to make roots. Until it all came crumbling down.

There had been hardships, but they had overcome them. This was what kept them all going. This was what made Valka believe she had in fact lived a good life, despite the hardships, the people around her had remained strong and this was what kept her strong.

Even after all these years, riding Cloundjumper always made her feel better. Over the last few days Valka hadn't been sleeping well and she was struggling to go about her day. Flying above the clouds in the icy wind helped to wake her up. Rapunzel had offered to make her a tonic to help her sleep but she had refused, claiming that a good flight in the morning air was all she needed. As Cloudjumper soared through the sky with Valka on his back, the icy wind burned her cheeks and awakened her senses. Her hearing and sight was just as good as it had always been which was surprise for a woman her age, but when she was flying the colours became brighter and she felt like she could hear the softest of breezes and the most subtle of waves. Sometimes she would imagine that she would catch a glimpse of familiar shade of red, she would fly towards it and it be her granddaughter all grown up. But she knew this was only a dream.

After some time Valka decided it was time to go home. When Cloudjumper his way around the defeness they had put into place and landed in the entrance Valka was welcomed back with smiles and greetings. Cloudjumper nuzzled her head and let out a sound of contentment before heading over to one of the feeding areas. Valka smiled and headed off to find her son.

As she walked through the halls she was surprised to see them so empty. As she walked on she heard the sound of cheers and her curiosity was peaked. She followed the sounds and found herself in front of the cave they used as the dining hall. She looked to see everyone was crowded around something.

"Valka." Someone called out. Valka turned to see Jack Frost waving her over, his ever present smile reaching his ears.

"What is it?" Valka asked when she got closer to him.

"You won't believe it. You have to see this with your own eyes." Jack answered as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her forward. The crowd parted and Valka saw that her son was at the centre of the ruckus. She saw he was talking to someone. She coughed to make her presence known and Hiccup turned to face her with a huge smile.

"Mom, there's someone you have to meet." Hiccup said. He turned around and pushed the person he was talking to towards his mother. Valka looked at the person he son had just pushed in front of her.

She was young, probably the same age as Anna and Elsa. She was quite tall and thin. The girl looked at her with a surprised expression. Her hair was red and she had freckles. Her eyes were green. It took her a moment but she suddenly realised she knew this shade of green and that shade of red was the same red that she had been imagining she would one day catch a glimpse of. Valka gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Are you who I think you are?" Valkas asked, she couldn't stop the sob from escaping her mouth.

"I am". She replied. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Hiccup, who smiled back. "He called you mom, does that make you my..." She trailed off as she turned her attention back to Valka.

"That's right, he's my son...Are you really Mary Katherine?" Valka asked, tears rolling down her face.

"She's goes by M.K now." Hiccup pointed out.

"And if you're his mom and he's my dad, does mean you're my..." M.K trailed off.

"I'm your grandmother." Valka answered with a bright smile.

"I didn't know I had a grandmother." M.K said honestly. Tara had talked about her parents but she never said anything about grandparents.

"Well you do, and you had better get ready for some major spoiling because I have seventeen years to catch up on." Valka pulled M.K into a hug and held her tight. M.K wrapped her around Valka's wait and held on just a tight. The crowd around them burst into a passionate, rowdy round of applause. The kind of applause that only Vikings could do.

Their chiefs' daughter had returned to them. This was cause for celebration.


	14. Exist to remember, remember to exist

Chapter 14 Exist to remember and remember to exist

Something had changed. They couldn't explain it, but something had changed.

Time passed differently here. Sometimes it felt like there was no time altogether, like it just froze. They just existed. They remembered the day it all happened, the day time stopped. That was all they could really do; remember and exist.

They remembered their family, their home, the fresh air, the sunlight. Especially the sunlight. They tried to remember the sunlight, the way it felt against their skin. The way it could be harsh one day and comforting the next. The way it was a different color everyday. Some days it was yellow, other days it was red and sometimes it was orange. They could remember every argument they had had about what color it was.

The faces of their family members, that was another thing they tried to remember. They had long forgotten their voices, but their faces and little quirks that made who they were remained. The way one of them would bite their lip, how another would mumble and how another would smirk in the most annoying way.

They had no idea how they got into this situation. One minute they were running and the next they were surrounded by darkness. They say you shouldn't be afraid of the dark because it could easily be defeated with even the smallest of light. But there was no light to send this darkness away. This immortal darkness that never showed any sign of fading. This darkness that just seems to darken each day, (well they assumed it was everyday, after all time passed differently), they were certain its purpose was to make go them lose their mind.

The sensation in the back of their head was still there. There was no other word to describe it. There was no pain but there was something. A feeling that wouldn't change, it didn't grow stronger or fade. It just stayed the same. It just existed. Like they did.

Each time they tried to recall a memory the darkness tainted it. Memories from childhood were made dark and all the hope had been taken from them, making them hollow. Their head was full of so much and yet it was so empty. But there was one memory that remained untouched by the darkness, one beautiful memory that for some reason survived while all the others perished. That one memory that they would not let be taken away. It was their only lifeline. It was the only memory that was worth remembering anymore, it was the only reason for their existence. They existed to remember. However, something was changing, it was like something had shifted in the natural order of things. Perhaps the time was coming that they wouldn't have to simply exist anymore. They could only hope. Until then they would just have to continue existing and remembering.


End file.
